Oblivious World
by Shion Hibari Kyoya
Summary: Xion has lost her memories of the past. She has no idea what happened in her past life. The only thing she can remembers is the day of deadly massacre of the organization. The only thing she wants to know is who killed the organization members and why? Basically 'Oblivious World' is a crossover fanifc! This fanic contains many of fan favorite anime and RGP characters!
1. Painful Memories

Xion: Why do I keep having those dreams?

Xion fell asleep and began to have a flashback about what happened in the past. Xion, Axel, Roxas and Saix were running away from a boy in a black coat who started to kill members of the organization. Xion was carried by Saix. Meanwhile, Axel and Roxas were starting to lose more blood due to their previous injuries. Their injuries caused them to slow down and collapse onto the floor. As Roxas tried to get up but, the boy stabbed both Axel and Roxas with his keyblade and disappeared from the area.

Roxas: Damn it!

This caused Roxas to cry out in pain. But, suddenly both Roxas and Axel started to faded.

Axel: Saix…take, Xion and run! We're…already starting to fade.

Xion: Please don't leave us!

Roxas: Don't worry about us, Xion. Saix…take care of her.

Saix: Axel! Roxas!

Roxas and Axel then faded. Xion held onto Saix's coat with a tight grip and broke down in tears. She couldn't bear the fact that her friends had died right before her eyes.

Saix: You, fools it was too early for you to fade. Xion, we must move quickly.

Saix continued to carry, Xion on his back and started to walk. Suddenly a keyblade stabbed both Xion and Saix, forcing him to drop Xion.

Xion: Saix…

Saix: Xion!

The boy then knocked Saix out cold. Xion started to feel lightheaded from losing so much blood

Xion: Why are you doing this, how could you?

Xion used up the last of her strength to speak then passed out. Then suddenly a man in a black coat approached the boy.

Hooded Man: Good job now send the Nobody to, Namine. Make her give him some false memories. And don't worry about the girl. I have something in store for her. Hahahaha!

Hooded Boy: Yes, sir.

Xion: _Axel, Roxas, Saix…why did you leave me behind?_

Xion then woke up from her flashback dream only to find Vanitas in her face.

Xion: Ahhhh! You scared me, Vanitas!

Vanitas: Your so easy to scared, Xion. Serves you right for sleeping when you know we have school. Do you plan on skipping the first day of school?

Xion: I'm just afraid. Everywhere the three of us go nothing changes! Saix hates me! Ever since we woke up from that day; he's become a completely different person. A-and from what I've heard this school hates Nobodies. Xion then looked down as Vanitas patted her head.

Vanitas: It will be alright I promise, Xion

Vanitas then helped, Xion get up.

Xion: _Maybe if I give it back to, Saix he'll remember_.

Xion and Vanitas looked up at the sky and went to school.

Characters so far:  
Xion  
Roxas  
Saix  
Axel  
Vanitas

Italic means that the characters are thinking, inner thoughts, etc...


	2. Outsiders and Friends

As Xion entered the school hallway with, Vanitas students started to stare at them. "What's a Nobody doing

here?" A female student asked. "Nobodies aren't real people!" a male student yelled. Xion then became upset

and looked down. "Don't cry! Even if you did it wouldn't mean anything because you have no real emotions!"

The boy yelled. This caused Vanitas to get angry so he punched the boy in the stomach. "Ugh!" The boy

whimpered in pain as he fell on his knees and held his stomach. "You, little shit! How dare you stick up for a

Nobody?" Anothermale yelled as he walked towards Vanitas. As he did a group of male students approached

Vanitas and Xion.

Suddenly bullets started to fire and break windows. "What the hell was that?" The boy yelled. "Oh no it's

Zero and Seras!" A male student yelled. "Can't you idiots leave them alone?" Zero asked as he and Seras

approached them. "Especially the Nobody. Treat her like everyone else. Not like an outsider!" Seras yelled. "Y-

yes we understand!" The group of males yelled as they ran away. "Hey, kid are you okay?" Zero asked. "Yes

thank you so much." Xion said with a smile. "I'm Xion and this is, Vanitas. There's another person who's with

us with long blue hair named Saix." Xion explained

"And you are?" Vanitas asked. "I'm Zero." He said. "And I'm Seras, Head of the Gunner classes. And Zero is

my assistant. We're just glad you guys are okay." Seras said with joy. Then suddenly Saix came walking

through the hallway. "Oh, that's, Saix." Xion said. "Saix, you fool, Xion was worried about you." Vanitas said

with irritation. "And I care because? I don't have time for that girl. I have far too much important things to do."

Saix said in an annoyed tone. "But, Saix." Xion said as Saix stared at her and give her the cold shoulder.

"Nevermind I'll tell you later." Xion said "What's with him? Aren't you guys friends?" Zero asked. "It's

complicated." Vanitas replied. "If you guys ever have anymore trouble we'll help you. So let's be friends." Seras

said with a smile as She and Zero walked off. "Looks like the beginning of my new life starts here." Xion

thought.


	3. Good Luck Charm And The Stranger

"I can't understand why he's being so cold towards me." Xion thought as she enter the classroom, the

students started to stare at her. Xion then looked down and took a seat next to the door . After she did the

teacher had enter the room as well. "Hello, students. I'm Xemnas and I'll be your teacher for the school

year."Xemnas said gladly. Also I would like you to meet a new student. Treat her like everybody else here." He

added as Xion stood up. The students gazed at her and chatted around her. "I hear that she's one of the

strongest Nobodies besides Xemnas-sensei."A female student said to another.

"Are you serious? I heard that she could destroy a giant heartless without even trying." The other student

replied. "Who cares? she just a stupid Nobody!" A male student said. Xion then glared at him as he returned

to his seat. "I'll be going now, Xion."Xemnas said as he exit the room. "Memories scattering..." Xion said as

she passed out. Suddenly Xion's body was found in the Nurse's Office.

Then a young girl in white approached Xion's body and stroke her hair. "Try to remember, Xion" The young

girl said as she left the room. Xion then woke up and found herself in a Nurse's bed."Oh, yeah I passed out."

Xion said to herself. "Are you feeling better. Xion." The doctor asked. "U-uh, yes, thank you." Xion said. "We

thought you were dead. Do you realize how long you were sleeping? You should go home." The doctor said.

"Okay, thanks again." Xion said as she dashed out of the room and bumped into Saix."Saix, just the person

I've been looking for." Xion said happily. "What do you want?" Saix asked in an angry tone."Saix, come to the

beach with me." Xion pleaded. "Why would I want to do that?" Saix asked with irritation."There's something I

want you to see. So can you please come with me?" Xion begged. "Fine, make it quick."Saix said with a deep

sigh. Xion then smiled and created a portal to the beach. The two then entered portal and teleported to the

beach.

"Saix, I want to give you this." Xion said as she handed him a good luck charm. "I'll make one for, Vanitas and

the others too."Xion added. "Don't you ever mention that name again." Saix ordered. "But, Saix I don't

understand why your being so selfish! Vanitas, is the one who helped us! Really now, your just being a fool!"

Xion yelled as she teleported back to the house.

Saix then looked at the good luck charm. He was about to throw it away, but He could bring himself to do it.

As Xion entered the house Vanitas stared at her with concern. "Are you okay, Xion?" Vanitas asked as he

hugged her. "I was worried about you, Xion" He added. "Please, don't worry, Vanitas I'm fine." Xion assured.

"So, where's, Saix?" Vanitas asked as Xion looked down and said nothing. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry." Vanitas

replied. "I'm gonna go on the roof." Xion said as she went on top of the roof and sat down, looking at the

stars.

Gazing at the sky reminded Xion of what She, Roxas, Axel and Saix used to do after their missions. "Why did

you leave us, Axel...Roxas?" Xion asked herself as she started to cry. "Crying won't solve anything you, brat."

A male said as he appeared before he in a black hood. "Who are you?" Xion yelled as she stopped crying.

"They died because of you, Xion" He said. "That voice! I remember, it's him, the guy who killed everyone that

day." Xion thought "You killed them." Xion said with anger. "Open yourself to the hidden power of darkness

you posses." He said as he walked towards Xion.

"I-I can't move." Xion said in a panicking tone. Her eye color started to change, but suddenly Saix appeared

and stroke down at the man. "We'll meet again." He said as he vanished. "Saix..." Xion said as she passed

out. "Roxas, Axel, what's happening to me? It feels like my body is fading away" Xion said.


End file.
